Tears in Heaven
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: AtemuYugi. Five years after the Ceremonial Battle, Atemu and Yugi meet once again in the unlikliest of places. However, things are not as they seem. R&R please.


Author's Notes: Hello to all my readers! Yup, I'm here again, this time with a one-shot, an AtemuXYugi one for that matter. This is set about 5 years after the ceremonial battle. Contains spoilers. You have been warned. And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the one and only Kazuki Takahashi and I claim no ownership to it or to the song used in this fic which is entitled 'Tears in Heaven' which is also coincidentally the title of aforementioned fic.

Tears in Heaven

The young man's crimson eyes looked over the edifice a few meters away from him; a large club with flashing neon lights. Silently, he walked towards it, his shoes making no noise on the cold, hard pavement. As he approached the place, he heard the noisy chattering of the people lined up in front of the club. The bouncer stood impassively in front of the doorway; refusing to let people inside, save for the ones who were willing to pay an entrance fee. The tanned male carefully made his way to the front of the line. He slipped the large man guarding the entrance a hefty sum and was let inside the building without a word.

The Egyptian sat at a table somewhere in the back. He examined the surroundings and admitted to himself that it was a fairly nice place. The music was pounding loud on the speakers and there were a lot of people on the dance floor, swaying and rocking along to the popular tunes. The bar was to one side of the large room where a couple of teenagers had gathered, talking and laughing and hanging out. A painful ache somewhere in the left area of his chest made itself known to the man at the sight. At the very front of the club was a big stage where every night, the club's own band would be performing. He man had arrived just in time for the show.

Slowly, the people on the dance floor began to disperse, filling up the tables surrounding the stage. The place was plunged into sudden darkness before the onstage lights went up, illuminating a single figure seated before the mike stand. Atemu's crimson orbs widened as the person onstage raised his head up, glancing at the now silent crowd with beautiful amethyst eyes. The young man with tri-colored hair was dressed in sexy, black leather pants and a form fitting black shirt and a jacket, a classical guitar strapped on his shoulder. He began to play a sad and solemn melody on his guitar and he opened his mouth to sing; his heavenly voice captivating all who listened to him.

_ Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

The people gathered in the club wore the same serene expressions. Some of them had closed their eyes and let the music take over their consciousness, some swaying slowly to the song. Yet everyone was silent, hanging on to every word that escaped the singer's mouth. Atemu closed his own eyes and let his thoughts flow free, letting the music and the words wash over him.

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day,_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven._

Through his closed eyes, the former pharaoh saw flashbacks of times that had past. He found himself staring into amethyst orbs that were slowly filling with tears as their owner stood before him, holding a triangular puzzle in his hands. He had then smiled at his other half, before reaching out to touch his partner's hands with his own translucent ones. The scene fades to white and he finds himself floating before three dragon ice statues, hand in hand with his hikari. Together, they reach to pull a sword out of the eye of one of them…_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please,  
begging please._

The tanned man finds himself surrounded by green light; closing in on him at all sides. From his back, he feels someone pushing him out of the circular seal. He turns around to find the other part of his soul inside it…hears his own voice calling out…hears his light reply…"I trust in you, mou hitori no boku"…feels himself falling to his knees and pounding his fists on the ground…feels the tears sliding down his cheeks…

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

He sees Yugi fall down to his knees, sobbing brokenheartedly, his remaining cards clutched tightly in a trembling hand…feels himself walking over to his fallen partner and helping him stand up…hears himself say goodbye before walking through the doors back to his past and away from the only person whom he had ever truly loved…Atemu's eyes opened and fixed solely on the young man on stage, singing the last verse of the song. 'Aibou…'

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

Yugi Mouto ignored the tears that were forming behind his eyes as he played the final few chords of the song on his guitar. He raised his head and smiled at the crowd gathered before him, who snapped out of their thoughts and silence and started clapping and cheering wildly for the boy on stage. "Thank you all so very much! I'm glad you all enjoyed my first song. It was sung by Eric Clapton and Will Jennings. And a tribute to an old friend from a long time ago." Yugi's heart began to thump madly in his chest and he struggled to control the heaving gasps for breath which had began sometime after the second to the last verse of the song. He turned his smile into a grin as he looked over the full house. "Well, now that that's over, how about we liven things up a bit, what do you say?" An even louder applause was his answer and two people came on stage with him, one carrying a base and the other an electric guitar. A drum set and their drummer appeared behind them and started playing the beat on his drums. The boy with tri-colored hair stood up and grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Hit it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu went backstage after the band had performed. He made his way to the dressing rooms, eager to find his other half.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

'Drat!' the Egyptian stopped and turned towards the voice. It seemed that one of the staff members of the club had spotted him trying to get into the rooms. "Don't you know it's not allowed to—oh, Mr. Mouto, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you…" the man in the black suit bowed to him apologetically, obviously mistaking him for the slightly smaller man. Not that Atemu was going to correct him. The Egyptian just nodded then went back to searching for the room he was certain his aibou was in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pale, tri-colored haired singer was slumped over the make-up desk in his dressing room, his head resting on top of his arms. The first song he had performed had brought back memories of his darker half. Memories that were too painful to remember, now that his dark had gone. After all these years, the departure of his friend, partner and beloved one was still hurting him.

After the Ceremonial Battle, he had given up dueling and had taken up to learning how to play the guitar. He pushed himself to act normally and move on with his life. He willed himself not to wallow in depression over the parting of his other self. Unbeknownst to anyone, his heart had also left him after that faithful day at Kura Eruna, having been already given to the pharaoh long before. He had lost some of himself after the battle; his happiness and carefree nature. He had still finished his schooling and had still spent time with his old friends but he knew deep inside of him that he would be forever lacking without his other half. He felt empty and alone and was no longer able to put all of himself into whatever he did. And sometimes in the night, he would cry himself to sleep, mourning for his loss. He never did forget and never wanted to; even if it hurt, he didn't want to forget everything he had shared with the pharaoh; their bond, their friendship and his love for the other part of his soul. The pain had always been a constant reminder that he had not yet forgotten.

A knock on his dressing room door snapped the young man out of his reverie. He tried to put some order into his disheveled appearance from crying his eyes out again. Checking himself in the mirror, he called out to whoever was at the door, telling them to come in. He had expected it to be his manager, coming in to congratulate him on a doing a good job tonight as he did every night. Needless to say, he was shocked to see that it wasn't her.

"Aibou…"

If only Yugi's jaw wasn't attached to his skull, it surely would have clattered to the floor. He stared at the tanned young man as if unable to believe that he was really there in his dressing room, smiling gently up at him from the doorway. "Y-Ya-Yami?" The young man covered his mouth and tears started flowing madly from his amethyst eyes so quickly that he wasn't able to realize it. "Mou..mou hitori…Atemu, is it really you? Am I dreaming?"

The Egyptian approached his other half cautiously, refraining himself from running up to the smaller boy and crushing their bodies together in a tight hug. "No, aibou, it's me. You're not dreaming."

A strangled sob escaped Yugi's lips and he threw himself on the former pharaoh's arms, crying desolately. Atemu also had tears in his eyes as he held Yugi tightly, whispering soothing words in his ear and rocking them both gently back and forth. After what seemed like ages, the younger man had finished crying and they were able to break apart slightly though neither of them had let go of the other and looked at each other eye to eye. Both stood suspended in time just standing there, memorizing each other in detail before Yugi broke the silence with a single question.

"How?"

Atemu smiled and hugged him closely once again, burying his nose into the smaller one's hair, smelling the sweet scent of his shampoo. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now, everything's alright…"

Yugi relaxed instantaneously as he let himself be held. It felt good…so good that he never wanted to be let out from the other's embrace. He looked back up to the pharaoh's eyes and stared at the warmth and happiness that reflected his own. "I missed you…"

Crimson eyes sparkled. "I missed you too. But I'm back now, aibou. I'm back here to stay." The man stroked Yugi's cheek gently and he quickly leaned into the touch. "I'm never leaving you again Yugi…" A pale hand raised up to clasp against Atemu's tanned one.

"Promise?"

The Egyptian chuckled. "I promise."

"Why?"

Atemu leant down so that his lips were a few centimeters away from Yugi's. "Aishiteru…" The boy's amethyst eyes twinkled as he smiled dreamily. "Honto?"

"Aa…"

Yugi leant in even closer to whisper on Atemu's lips. "Aishiteru mou…" And with that, their lips came together in a sweet and gentle kiss.

The scene dissolves to white…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi Katsuya knocked on the door to Yugi's apartment. "Hey Yugi, are ya in here?" Receiving no response, the 22 year old took out the spare key from under the mat and went inside.

Upon entering, he found the smaller boy collapsed on the floor. "Yugi!" The blonde rushed over to help his friend. He picked the man up in his arms and tried to help him regain consciousness.

"Yugi! Yugi! Come on, wake up!"

The tri-colored haired male didn't even stir. It was only when Jou checked for his pulse that he realized that Yugi wasn't breathing. There was no pulse. Brown eyes widened and filled to the brim with tears and he buried his face into his friend's chest, crying silently. Then he noticed that there was something around the young man's neck. The blonde raised his head and saw a chain hanging from Yugi's neck. And at the end of the chain was a golden, triangular puzzle with an eye in the middle of it.

The taller man stared, baffled for a minute at the Millennium Puzzle, before turning to look at the smaller one in his arms. Yugi lay there immobile, looking like he was only asleep with his hands clutching tightly at the Puzzle, as if afraid anyone would take it away from him. For once in the five years that had past after Yugi and Atemu's parting, Yugi finally seemed happy. There was a small, yet contented smile on his face and he appeared so peaceful, like an angel sleeping on the clouds of heaven.

Brown eyes now softening with understanding, Jou carried the man in his arms and brought him to the bedroom. Laying him down on the white, linen sheets of the bed, the blonde looked over his best friend one last time before placing a kiss on his forehead. He then went back to the door and stood there for one more minute, staring at the still form of the tri-colored haired young man and whispered "I'm happy for you, Yugi, Atemu. Please take care. I wish you all the happiness" before he closed the door and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, I killed Yugi! I'm so mean! Then again, that was the only way I could get him back together with Atemu. I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I like Yugi, I really do but I guess this is just the way the story turned out. I know this really sucked big time, but please review! I need feedback! No flames though please, although I do accept constructive criticism. Please! Thank you! Ja ne!


End file.
